


Friends

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's happy for him now that he's got friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/). (Never posted)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #001, Friendship

She could easily call him her friend. He was sweet and likable, so it was somewhat sad to think that he'd never had any before she came along. It wasn't strange, however - he kept to himself, and was a wimpy, mousy thing with crazy hair.  
But now they were friends, she cherished it deeply. His smile was sunshine; his loyalty was strong and unwavering.  
She was glad that he had some real friends these days.  
She couldn't think of her life without him.  
Then, they had a group, bound my hardship and love. Their group could go though anything and come out stronger.  
He deserved them.


End file.
